degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-13968809-20130928232134/@comment-3575890-20130929001102
"First lets take the time to understand they are both mentally unhealthy" Neither are mentally unhealthy. They are mentally damaged based on external factors in their lives. It is not the same as being plagued with an innate mental illness. The fact that they are both carrying baggage is essentially why they are perfect for each other. They can be each other's pillar of strength. They both have primary needs that the other can fulfill. "Let's also explore the fact that Maya just lost her boyfriend from being mentally unstable and having his own issues." Miles is emotionally damaged, but he is not at all in the same boat as Campbell was. He is not manic depressive and he does not suffer from severe anxiety. He is not mentally ill. "Obviously Miles father has made his son unhappy and emotionally damaged. Similar to Dallas and Cam he can be verb abusive. Now as we seen that had a big effect on Cam from Dallas verb abusing him in BSS, and it seems the same for Miles. Why should that poor girl go through having a unstable boyfriend again. It's going to make her feel like it's Cam all over again." While there are many parallels, Miles is a far cry from Campbell, and Matlingsworth and Camaya couldn't be more different. Maya is more likely to be triggered by memories of Campbell by dating someone who is tied to Campbell's suicide than dating someone she has a clean slate with and who has zero ties to Campbell and his death. "I don't get why people say "Maybe she could help him" is she suppose to fix the world? Maya is not stable right now so what makes people think she can "fix" Miles. Even if Maya did, how is that stopping his father from abusing him?" No one is actually expecting Maya to "fix" Miles. She can't work a miracle. Miles doesn't need to be a burden on her, nor does she need to take on the role of being his keeper in order to help him. All she needs to do is show that she cares. That is all Miles wants; to make a genuine connection with someone who accepts and cares about him and thus fill that empty void of loneliness. It's not at all a one-sided street either. Miles can do the same for Maya. "Now another thing I'm pretty sure this relationship is base of off lust. Maya knowes nothing about this kid. All she reffered to him as "the cute bad boy" not the "person with a great personality" she never took any interest in his personality or feelings or even likes and dislikes." And since when is lust an unhealthy part of a relationship? Lust is in fact love's counterpart. Romantic love isn't going to last very long without desire and passion. There is a reason why a healthy sex life is a required part of relationship maintenance. There is plenty of lust between Miles and Maya, but there are also a plethora of other emotions involved that have little to do with a lustful nature. Maya is clearly more to Miles than just a prospective hookup. He genuinely cares about her. It is why her opinion of him means so much to him; why he can't stand the idea of her thinking lowly of him; why he is crushed by her rejecting him; why continually goes out of his way to help her when she needs it. Lust is obviously not the sole, if not predominant emotion, that drives Miles's actions where Maya is concerned. And Maya cares for Miles too. She was genuinely concerned about him when she overheard his argument with his father. Furthermore, Miles isn't the one here who has feelings for Maya that stem from the train of thought of "zomg she's hawt in that dress and heels." "Finally. Everybody can make as much excuses as you want but he used poor Zoe to get to Maya." And Zig actually cheated on Tori, who was deeply in love with him and treated him like a rockstar, so... "Nothing says I love you like dating your worse enemy to get to you." ' Nothing also says "I love you" like choosing your bestfriend over you, cheating on her with you, not respecting your wishes afterwards when you make it clear you don't want to be with him, trying to wedge his way in between you and your boyfriend, and triggering your boyfriend to suicide. '"That's low. Also on top of that he made sure he made out in front of them in the classroom, classy boy here. All of this in a manner if episodes." And Zig showing up at Maya's house the next day with the intention of hooking up with her without a second thought as to how Tori would feel and not showing any remorse for cheating on Tori in the first place is classy?